This project involves computer-based mathematical analysis, pattern recognition, and image processing in support of diagnostic activities in the Nuclear Medicine Department of the Clinical Center and collaborating Institutes. Diverse applications include: computerized ECG-gated radionucleotide ventriculography, myocardial perfusion scintigraphy, tagged monoclonal antibody studies, PET studies of the brain, and pulmonary ventilation-perfusion relationships. Technical developments include completion of a general purpose image processing facility for the Nuclear Medicine Department, evaluation of personal computers in nuclear medicine imaging, and the development of methods to facilitate automated multimodality image registration of the head and other anatomy.